Loving London
by I-Lost-My-Dollar
Summary: Bridget is married and has just moved to London with her beau. But what happens when people mistake her for a runaway princess?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 8 Simple Rules except this plot, and any new characters you may encounter.**

**Prologue: Remembering An Important Figure**

It was my mother who walked into my bedroom and gaped at my dress, mumbling nervously about how beautiful I was, and how proud she was of me, not my dad. It was hard to conjure up the words, but I looked my mother in the eye.

"I want Dad." I choked out. Tears began to spill down my cheeks. My mom was staring at me, her head bent. I looked down at her light blue dress and felt horrible. Dad would've worn a suit with an embarrassing tie with terrible designs imprinted on it.

But instead of my mother scolding me about my make- up and saying how he would love to be here today, she hugged me and whispered 'me too'. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled in the mirror. I opened up the door and called for my grandfather. He smiled at me, complimented my dress and linked arms with me.

I walked out into the backyard, where a aisle ran down the middle of the white lawn chairs, separating the bride's and groom's family. I walked down the aisle with my grandfather, smiling at each row of family. I approached the podium where the minister was standing, and my groom. He lifted the veil off my face and grinned a silly grin.

"This is it," he whispered. I smiled weakly.

"Not completely." I mouthed. He didn't see. The minister spoke.

"We are gathered here today to send our blessings to this special couple that will soon be wed, Bridget Hennessy and Brandon Smith. Through love, anger and maybe suffer, this couple is being married in order to work through these pains and joys together."

"Oh, just get to the good stuff." Grandpa complained. A few people snickered, but the minister did as ordered.

"Brandon Smith, through these pains and joys, the good the bad…and perhaps the ugly, will you take this lady, Bridget Hennessy to become Bridget Smith?" Asked the minister. Brandon spoke softly.

"I do."

"And you, Bridget Hennessy, through these pains and joys, the good the bad…and sadly a little ugly, are you willing to become Bridget Smith?" Asked the minister.

"I do." Said Bridget warmly.

"Well, Brandon Smith, you may now kiss the bride." The minister couldn't help but smile as Brandon lent into me and swept me off my feet in a passionate kiss. I broke away and looked out at Brandon's family and mine. They were smiling and clapping. I picked up my gown and stepped down.

"Shall we eat?" I asked. A bunch of family members, including Rory, stood up and bustled over to the tables set up specifically with nametags. I looked over at Brandon.

"I would like to share my toast early." I said. Brandon frowned, but smiled afterward.

"What could it hurt?" He said. I walked down the aisle and watched Rory hurry down the buffet line, picking up everything. I climbed up to the podium and tapped an empty champagne glass sitting on the surface.

"May I have your attention please?" I asked the guests. Everyone turned his or her attention to me, recognizing my voice.

"This day has probably been the most wonderful day I have ever experienced in my twenty- three years. I have no regrets or complaints, except that my father couldn't be here today. My dad, Paul Hennessy, would always talk about how special my wedding day would be, except if I married Kyle." I shot Kyle, who was in the audience a smile. "I wanted everyone to remember my dad, because he may not be mentioned in any other toasts, except mine. I put together this collage, because I wanted my dad to see me happy. He can sit right here, and watch everyone come up and give their toasts, feeling as if he could be the father of the bride today, as if he was at this special event today.

"My dad wanted to practice walking down the aisle with me when I was kid. I would dress up in fairy princess dresses that Kerry would admire." I gave Kerry a big smile, remembering the dresses Kerry would turn her nose up at. "I would put on my wedding music and link arms with my dad.

"I have grown up since then. I've gone from playing with my dad to yelling at him and commenting on how he was such a dork because he wore slippers to Rory's high school." I smiled at Rory, who blushed, remembering that fateful day. "I never imagined my father gone.

"Thank you all for coming." I hurriedly stepped down from the podium, feeling tears springing to my eyes. I sat beside Brandon and Rory.

"Thanks for the slipper reminder." He said. I gave him a playful slap.

"Your welcome." I said.

"But I think it was really nice what you did, creating that collage of Dad. He would've loved that."

"Thank you." I said. I hugged Brandon and picked at the chicken on my plate. Instead, I dug into my salad.

It had been the perfect day, but already I was exhausted and ready to sink into my bed.

Tomorrow I would be moving in with Brandon. The problem- Brandon was traveling from Europe when he fell in love with me! I'm so ready to visit the coolest stores, and the Buckingham Palace! The other problem- I left that itsy teeny bit of info out of my speech. Big Problem.

**OK, It was kind of lame, but I really wanted to add Paul into this and I didn't know how else to start this story. I accept bad reviews, because it improves my writing.**


End file.
